Sexless Friend
by YaKuKu
Summary: I needed a distraction... We agreed to something that was so wrong...yet feels so right. I would use her and she would use me...that's the way it is.
1. Prologue

YOOOO! this will be my first MGLN fic! and my second story ever written! So please go easy on me, okay? T.T

Believe it or not, I haven't watch ANY of MGLN. just the first ep of the first season. Nothing more. lol I am a huge yuri fan, and this legendary Nanofate couple is one of the popular yuri couples (not really a couple though but still) so I need to see this so-called couple. I read a couple of fics and of course, I didn't understand them. But as I read more and more, I kinda know the basic MGLN

This was based on the manga Sexless Friend by Kakei Hidetaka. I don't really like ecchi mangas but that doesn't mean I read them. I just stumbled it when I was browsing some mangas. I'm not gonna spoil it for if you haven't read it. A lot of people don't like the ending. I admit it, the ending sucks too and it was so short but at least, my pairing got together :P yes, I'm on the side of the "other". I really like how they dubbed it "Sexless Friend" xDDD so when I thought of that, a lot of my fave characters came into my mind (including this) so expect me to write at least 3 fics of Sexless Friend of different anime couples xDD

So this will be a prologue and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. If I do own it, Nanofate is already canon.

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

I love you.

Why can't I stop loving you?

You're everything I could ask for.

You reached out your hand to me...

You hugged me when I always woke up from _that_ nightmare...

You supported me on hard times...

You whispered sweet words in my ears...

You held my tense hand firmly...

So...what happened?

I know I might be exaggerating but I can't help thinking those things as I...saw you walking further away from me...

What have you done to me?

.

.

.

Everyday I would fake a smile.

Everyday I would say I'm okay.

Everyday I would find an excuse to leave.

Everyday I would just stare at your back with a longingly look.

Everyday...my heart would ache.

.

.

.

I needed...a distraction...

I didn't know someone was looking at me.

I didn't know someone knew what was happening inside of me.

I didn't know someone...would help me.

So I agreed to something that was so wrong...yet feels so right.

We agreed we would use each other as...distraction...

Or rather...I would use her...as a distraction...to you.

But we wouldn't be too intimate to each other...we wouldn't make love...

I knew this wouldn't end well...I always knew that.

But I didn't know it would end...this way...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Then, can we call it...Sexless friend?"

* * *

LOL now, guess who will be the sexless friend? ;) Originally, the 'sexless friend' was supposed to be...ME! an OC! I read a fanfic that the author, himself, is the center character and it was awesome! So I got the idea I will be a character. But I'm sure a lot of people rather like a character FROM the series, not an OC. So meh.

anyway, I don't know when will the next chapter will be made, because I'm a newbie and I have another story (my first) that I need to continue.

So until then!

Have an awesome day to you!


	2. Why?

Yo! I didn't know I will update this fast xD

Thank you for the ones who reviewed and here's chapter one!

* * *

"Fate-chan!"

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard that _very_ voice I was trying to avoid. As frantic footsteps coming closer to me, I breathed deeply to calm down. I turned when the footsteps stopped and met the girl that can always make my heart stop.

"Fate-chan, I was looking all over for you! Where were you?" Nanoha smiled with that thousand watt smile of hers. I avoided her eyes as I answered her. "U-um...I was doing something...for sensei..."

I know she isn't convinced because I'm not really good at lying myself. Much less she's my bestfriend for years. "Okay...so, want to have lunch with me?" thank god, she shrugged my lie. From the look on her face, she knew I was going to decline her offer as she was making that deadly puppy-eyed that no one can't resist.

"A-ah..n-...okay." I mentally slapped myself. Nanoha then smiled brightly and began dragging me to the cafeteria. I sighed quietly as I look at her back. What have I gotten myself into?

We put down our tray full of food as we chose a table. Nanoha wasted no time in eating while I'm just poking my food. I don't an appetite since she's beside me. After a few minutes, she looked up and noticed I haven't touched my food. "Why aren't you eating?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and flushed a little when we made eye contact. I quickly averted my eyes. "I don't really have an appetite..." I poked my food again as I feel her eyes on me.

"That's not good you know..." She went rambling about my health. Sometimes, I wish she isn't very kind to me. I wish. After Nanoha was done talking, we fell into a silence.

"I miss hanging out with you, you know..." Her voice dropped a little and my fork paused in mid-air. I unconsciously gripped my skirt. Why? Why, Nanoha? Why are you doing this to me? I can feel my heart pounding inside my chest. A little, just a little, I feel happy when she said that but...It just hurts too much.

"Yeah...me too..." I miss you very much. "A-anyway, how's life?" I quickly changed the topic before it gets bad. Really bad. "Good. It's the same as always you know? Oh! Wait, you know, Yuuno-kun..." then I saw her mouth curled upwards. I automatically blocked out her voice the moment _that _name came up. I'm stupid. I already know this was coming.

Nanoha and I were already bestfriends since we were nine. By fate, no pun intended, we met by chance. Since then we were always together. Everywhere we go. Everything we do. We were always together.

When we reach high school, all hell broke loose. This was the time puberty strikes fully. I was an early-bloomer so before high school, I was already feeling weird about her. Of course, I didn't know about it at that time. By high school, I realized about it and it was too late. I'm already madly in love with her.

As the time goes one, changes became visible. Nanoha. Everyone. Everything.

Everyone became conscious. The boys that were teasing me for my early blooming now are shy towards me. I also noticed they stand a too little close for my comfort. The girls are now self-conscious about themselves.

Changes also came to my relationship with Nanoha. Back then, we were always close to each other. Hugging, holding hands and even kissing! Except for the lips, silly. Everything became quite awkward now. We still hug but not always. Holding hands are rarely. Much less kissing. I admit, I was disappointed.

Of course, it was time for this and that. Love. It didn't just happen to me, it happened to EVERYONE. I'm, you can call, on the popular side. So I have an amount of suitors. Nanoha too, has quite amount of suitors. Which I always get upset for. But I didn't know she will choose one.

Nanoha Takamachi is dating the school's librarian Yuuno Scrya. He was on the popular side too, for he is a genius. He took interest in Nanoha since the day she walked through the school gates. I was okay with Nanoha's other suitors but he is the only one I keep an eye on. The time he first talks to her, I already got a bad feeling. I'm right.

I don't know what she saw in him. I felt my whole being was crushed when she announced excitedly the news of her and him. Honestly, I had some suicidal thoughts. Without Nanoha, I don't have a reason to live. But I read on a book that killing oneself is cowardice. I was really hurt, I don't care about anyone what will say. But there was something pulling me from killing myself. Every time I thought of suicide, I feel...it. I don't know about it, but eventually I gave up thinking about suicide.

I always think this was for the best. My feelings are the wrong one here. Nanoha's a girl...so am I. It's not right. I did have a few girl suitors, which I was surprised at first. I admire their bravery. Admitting it, not hesitating. I'm a coward.

Then as time goes, Nanoha and _him_ spend more time together. I was also slipping away from my life style. I was eating less than before. My sleeping hours deceased. I don't hang out with my friends anymore. I buried myself into different kind of works. I avoided everything.

"Fate-chan!" I was snapped out from my own world. I look up and saw Nanoha standing, phone in hand. "Mou, you dozed off!" she pouted cutely, bringing my lips up a little. "Anyway, I need to go. Yuuno-kun's looking for me." My little smile instantly vanished. She waved at me but I didn't wave back. I was watching her walking away from me. I want to call her back. I stood up and was going to shout but a lumped formed in my throat. I watched as she disappeared from my sight. I'm really stupid.

I was walking to whenever my feet will bring me to. I bumped into Suzuka. She was one of our friends since we were young. Nanoha met them first though. "Hi Fate-chan! Did you see Nanoha?" she smiled at me. I looked at the floor and quietly replied "Y-yeah...she went to go meet...him..." I can't say his name. It's like poison in my mouth. I didn't wait for her answer and continue walking. That lunch drained all of my energy. As I was walking, I failed to notice Suzuka's eyes were following me. Neither something flashed on her eyes.

I was now standing at the courtyard. It's deserted. Perfect. I plopped down on the nearest bench and put my head in my hands. For now, I want to forget anything. It didn't work though as she keep hunting my thoughts. Then I saw her and _him_ at the window of second floor walking and laughing. I felt my blood boil. Why? Why him? I keep asking these questions. But of course, no one answered me. I covered my eyes as I felt tears will come out.

I yelped as something wet and cold were pressed on my cheek. I wiped away the droplets of water on my cheek. I lifted my head and saw a hand holding a can of iced coffee. I followed the slender arm to the head to the pink lips that's in a light smile and to the gentle eyes with a hint of mischievous looking at me.

"H...Hayate...?"

* * *

*smirks*

Have an awesome day to you!


	3. You're invited!

Holy shit! xD I update fast!

Anyway, here's chapter 2! not much, but the next chapter will be the start of things getting crazy *smirks*

* * *

"H...Hayate...?"

I exclaimed in surprise. Did she follow me? I didn't noticed her. I'm starting to believe her saying she's a ninja. Knowing she would stay in the same position unless I accepted the can of coffee, I took it from her hands. Uwah! Cold! But it's perfect for this sunny weather. I'm sweating buckets!

She plopped down beside me. Crossing her slender white legs, she spread her left arm on the bench, touching my shoulder a little. She opened her own can of iced coffee and took a large gulp from it. I also opened mine and drink from it. I sighed loudly, feeling the cool flavoured water flowing in my throat. Soon, a comfortable silence regained over us.

"So..." I broke the silence. "What's the student council president, Hayate Yagami, doing here cutting classes?"

"Oh? Then why is the student council vice-president, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, weeping here in the courtyard and also cutting classes?"

"I'm not weeping."

"Oh really?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "That still doesn't answer my question." I felt my lips curved up. I don't know why but Hayate always manage to calm me down. Guess, that's her nature. "You also didn't answer my question."

"I asked first." I countered back. Hayate put the can of her lips before sipping loudly. "Well, I saw a hot babe alone. So I'm not gonna leave a cutie and get her rape, you know."

"So you came to hit on me? And I'll not be rape." She snorted before taking another loud sip. "In your dreams, Weeping Angel. And you never know, this place is full of creeps!"

I quirked an eyebrow at her. Weeping Angel? Seriously? "That makes you one." She snapped her head towards me, pain plastered on her face. I felt guilty and was going to apologize when she dramatically put her hand on chest and exclaimed "Y-you're so mean! I'm just stating the facts!"

"What facts?" I deadpanned and took a sip from my coffee. "It's true. Anyone can rape you." This time, I snorted.

"I mean, you're drop dead gorgeous, hot stuff. Anyone is drooling after you." Now, her compliment made my cheeks flushed. I put the can and drink from it, hoping she wouldn't see my blush. "Like I said, anyone can rape you. You never know, Alisa might ravish you."

I choked on my drink when she said that. I coughed out the coffee on the ground. Alisa? Like, seriously?! Also, why are we talking about rape here?! "T-that's enough, Hayate! " I yelled at her, my face scarlet. She laughed out loud.

She finished her drink and positioned her arms like a basketball player would do when shooting a ball. She threw the can high and it went flying in the air. Shoot. I blinked. It actually landed inside the trash bin. I quickly finished my drink and, no-I didn't. I threw it properly.

Silence regained for a minute before Hayate snapped her fingers, making me jumped a little. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you!" Honestly, why did she become the president when she's..._like _that?

"There will be a party!" she exclaimed excitedly. I look at her confused. "What party? And what occasion?"

"A party at my house! Nothing, we students need to relax too you know!"

I raise an eyebrow at her, knowing this too well. "So...I'm coming...?" Hayate gave a 'duh' look. "No shit Sherlock."

I rolled my eyes at her. "of course..." she stood up. "Better come or I'll drag you." By the look of her face, she was serious. Of course, I wouldn't want to be drag, anyone wouldn't, so I nodded. "Anyway, I need to go! Bye!"

She waved at me and I waved back. But she suddenly said something without looking back or even stop walking. "Everyone is invited. The council, classmates, schoolmates and friends. Of course, also _them._" I frowned, knowing what she said.

Once she was inside the building, I stood up and walk to my favourite place: The rooftop.

Of course, _them_. The 'perfect' couple which the newspaper so-called. Which consist of a goddess beauty and a ferret. Oh yeah, they're our friends. Well, at least one for me. I got a feeling Hayate noticed my feelings. She was very observant to things like this. I sighed. Why so bitter? Anyone can be bitter, if they're in the same situation. I briefly hide behind a wall as a teacher passed by. Once the coast is clear, I climbed the stairs leading to the rooftop.

We met Hayate Yagami months after I met Nanoha. Although we look older and taller than her, she's actually older than us. She was bounded on a wheelchair since she had a car accident. Paralyzing not only her legs, but also taking her parents' lives. We were very sad for her, but she just laughed at it. Although we see in her eyes she's dying inside. She was the type of person who hides her pain. And that's what I hate about her.

When middle school came, her legs miraculously healed and she was free from the professor X chair or she called. I swear, her energy level is over 9000. I don't know, shouldn't she be weak when she was bounded on a wheelchair for years? But no! She was running around madly and groping every girl she sees. She's already a trouble when she was bounded but her running around, I don't know anymore.

"...Fate-senpai?" I brought back from my thoughts by a familiar voice. I paused mid-step on the staircase and look behind me. "Tea? What are you doing here?"

True enough, stood there is Teana Lanster, a student one year below me. She was also in the student council, being a secretary. But Hayate called her one of her 'slaves'. Which also included me, of course. I was surprised since her classroom is 2 floors below. She was surprised too since my classroom is on the floor below. Oh no.

"I just handed something for our sensei. What are YOU doing here?" she raised her eyebrow at me. Then realization dawned upon her face. I feel like a child caught sneaking cookies out of the jar. "You're not cutting classes...are you?"

"Ahahaha, no..." I laughed awkwardly. "I was also getting something for sensei." I fidgeted under her gaze.

"Then why are you heading above? You know it's the rooftop." Ugh. I saw her mouth turning into a smile. I sighed in defeat. I raised both my arms in surrender. "Hey, the _president _is also cutting, you know?"

"Hayate-senpai? I saw her in your classroom." That midget! Well, I don't have the energy to go back to class since _she_, certain auburn haired beuty, was there. Did I mention seated beside me?

"Anyway, I need to go back. Bye." Teana shook her head, a smile gracing her pink lips. She was going down the stairs when I stopped her. "Oh wait, are you going to the party?"

She looked up at me and smiled wearily. "Do I have a choice?" she proceed to go down. Huh, seems like she was forced too by a certain someone.

I finally I was at the metal door of the rooftop. I opened it and cool air greeted me. I sighed lightly. I love winds. I went over to the bench near the metal fences. I admire the view from here. You can see the whole town. Houses, the mall, the supermarket, bookstore and more. Plus point if it's windy. My favourite spot.

I began thinking about the party. A normal party wouldn't be the right definition for Hayate's parties. I remembered her past parties and a chill ran down my spine. I got a bad feeling about this. This will be crazy.

And I was right.

* * *

Thanks for reading and for those who reviewed! now review! xD

here have some TRIANGLE ORANGES! *throws*

Have an awesome day to you!


	4. Alcohol and distraction

YOOOOOOOOO! here's the awaited chapter!

Hmm dedicated to ThartsAndKisses! here is it amigo! xD

It actually went past 2K! omg xD

I rushed this so I'm sure there's mistakes. Feel free to tell me

* * *

_The first kiss that should have been a treasured memory..._

_Now replaced with something filled with stench of alcohol and grease..._

_But..._

_It's really...soft..._

_Surely a heart-racing moment..._

* * *

"OH YEAH!"

Everyone was singing along and dancing on the song booming from the large speakers. Laughter escaped from a few people as a guy fell down from dancing. I chuckled at the drunken people on the dance floor, betting who will fall next.

It's been an hour since the party by Hayate Yagami started. I shouldn't be surprised if their house is big, considering she's the granddaughter of the school's headmaster. But god, I was not expecting _this _big, it can fit almost all students of the school. I should consider myself lucky as I have, not only one, friends who are living princesses' lives.

Of course, a party wouldn't be complete without the drinks. I don't know if I should take action, since I'm in the student council and the whole council is here. Should we stop the underage drinking? Nope, since the president herself is the one who started it.

I sipped my alcoholic drink, almost spitting out the warm bitter liquid. I was forced to drink by a certain brunette, just so you know. It seems the alcohol is starting to affect, I started to feel dizzy. Unfortunately for some people, it affected them too early and too well. I eyed the pass outs on the corner.

While looking around, I spotted a familiar figure. Wearing a black high waisted shorts and a frilly white button up shirt, Teana let her hair down and looking hot. Oooh, did I just say my underclassman is hot? Must be the alcohol.

I tore my eyes away from her and looked at somewhere. I regretted it. Sitting on a couch with her dear _boyfriend_'s arm draped around her shoulder, Nanoha is sporting a blue off the shoulder top, her necklace with a red jewel dangling on her neck and a white short shorts. She also let her hair loose from the normal side ponytail. Casual but hot. I don't really care about the ferret so I don't really care what he's wearing.

Feeling someone was staring at her, Nanoha turned her head. I quickly snapped my head in another direction. For a moment, like time stopped, our eyes met. I'm being dramatic but my heart was jumping out of my chest. I pretended to be interested at a couple making out as I still feel her gaze on me. On the corner of my eye, I saw someone sat on the stool beside me.

"Heya, Fate-san."

I blinked to confirm this is real. "G-ginga-san?" she just smirked at me. I boldly let my eyes wander her body. Hugging her curves were a black and white zebra patterned strapless dress with a denim vest over it. Her was loose with little curls at the end and swept on her left shoulder. Luscious red stained lips suddenly made me hungry for it. I snapped out of my trance and looked up to see an amused expression on her face. I faced my drink and downed it in one go. I put down my glass, spinning the ice inside of it. I must be tipsy by now if I was thinking that.

I faced Ginga once again and noticed some guys around us were ogling at her. Well, Ginga Nakajima is my classmate and she's in the category of 'Hot & popular' as people say so it's not surprising if guys were lusting after her. I'm also there too though.

She giggled at me as I was trying not to stare at her lips or her cleavage or any part of her smoking hot body. I suddenly remembered someone I forgot about. Not too obvious, I turned my eyes to where Nanoha was sitting, and there she is, not staring at me now but flirting with her animal.

Ginga raised an eyebrow and turned where I'm looking. She went back to facing me, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Still on her?"

I was going to pretend I don't know what she's talking about but she knew my feelings. In fact, I think all of my friends, save for Nanoha, knew about my feelings. I was trying hard not to be obvious but they still saw it.

I nodded at her and she gave a lopsided grin. A silence came over us as she sipped her drink and I play with the ice.

"Pain will leave you, when you let go."

I stopped playing with my glass and look directly at her. "I already did that if it was easy." I gave a pained smile, as I felt my eyes become watery. Memories started to flood on my mind as much as I want to forget it. I felt warmth on my hand. Ginga tighten her hold on my hand as she went closer to me.

"It's too hard... No matter h-how much I s-suffer, I don't want to let g-go of the m-memories..." I choked out and bit my lip, refusing to cry now. Ginga was already gripping but gently my hand. "Sssshhh..."

I closed my eyes to stop the tears from flowing out. Ginga rubbed her fingers on my hand to calm me down. The tears already stopped and I opened my eyes, but they're still watery. I manage to calm down and she gave a little smile.

"It's not hard...you just have to think a new way to forget..." she said to me.

"W-what is...it?" I sniffed and looked away.

She stopped rubbing her fingers and whispered lowly but I heard it. "Distraction..." I looked at her again as I thought about what she said. "D-distraction...?"

"Yeah...distraction." Her face was coming closer to mine. I can't move as I was captivated by her intense gaze. I looked at her luscious red lips and the same feeling came back again." If you were distracted, little by little you'll forget about...her..." I shivered as I felt her breath on my lips. My eyelids fluttering close, I gripped Ginga's hand a little.

"HEYO HEYO! AMIGO!"

"URK!"

Suddenly, arms hugged my neck and pulled me backwards, taking the air out of me. I tore away the arms and took a large intake of air. That took 5 years of my life! I turned to where my attacker is.

"WHAT THE...! HAYATE!" I shouted at Hayate. She just looked at me with her pretending-to-be-innocent clear blue eyes. Hayate's rockin' a black leather sleeveless unzipped hoodie with white strapless spaghetti underneath, a black short with two brown belts making an 'x' over it and a pair of golden cross earrings. She suddenly pulled my arm, I stumbled on my seat. "H-hey! What are you doing, Hayate!" she turned around, still pulling me and ignoring my protests.

I turned to Ginga and saw her glaring daggers at Hayate's back. "S-sorry!" I yelled to her as I dodged people while Hayate pulled me.

"Haya-" A heavy stench of alcohol wafted to my nose as I came closer to Hayate. "Hey! You're too drunk!" I tried to pull my arm away but she gripped stronger, not even turning back to me. We came to what I assumed a back door. She pushed her free arm to it, opening it.

The chill wind of the night greeted us the moment the door opened. The music was drowned out as the door closed behind us. We were in the back garden of the mansion. A few trees, lots of flowers and benches were here and to my surprise, it was deserted.

Hayate pulled to a bench nearby and I stumbled to it. "Hey!" I yelled as I plopped down to it. I know Hayate was drunk but she was never this aggressive to me. I rubbed my now free arm as I look up to glare at her.

"What's wron-" I was cut off as I felt a soft sensation covered my mouth. My eyes widen like dinner plates. My mind stopped working and my body froze in place. Hayate's face with her eyes closed were right in front of me, her hands on my shoulder, and...Her lips on mine.

I pushed her body away but she was stronger. I was supposed to be the strong one here but all my strength faded away from my body. She continued to devour my lips and I stifled a moan.

"Ha-"My lips manage to part from her but she captured it again. I-is she drunk?! What's wrong with her?! S-she wouldn't do this...

She suddenly bit my lower lip, I gasped and something..._wet_ went inside my mouth. Hayate's tongue hungrily explored my mouth. I finally let a moan out as she licked the roof of my mouth, squeezing my eyes shut. Our teeth briefly bumped into each other but my pained cry was swallowed by her. She gripped my shoulder and pushed me, I felt the wooden bench on my back

Finally, it seems like years but it was just a minute, our lips parted. A transparent thread of saliva connected our lips. Air. I was gasping for air. I put my hand on my heart, feeling the intense beating of it. I tried at least calming the deep red blush painted on my face but it's no use.

I heard an intake of air, I looked up and saw Hayate's eyes were wide. Oh no! Don't sober up now!

"O-oh...my...fucking..."

* * *

"I'm sorry..."

Hayate apologized for the seventh time. I haven't spoken a word yet after our..._session_. She was seated beside me with her elbows on her legs and face on her hands. My heart hasn't calmed down but thankfully my blush was gone but my face was still pink.

"I didn't know...what came over...me..." she whispered on her hands.

"T-then...why...?" I finally let my voice out but it sounded croaked. She looked up to me, true guilt plastered on her face. "I said...I don't know...but after I heard that..."

"...heard what...?"

She gulped audibly and licked her lips. "That...'distraction' thing..." my eyes widen at that. She heard that?

"You and Nanoha...I don't want to see my friend in pain...I just want to h-helped you..." my heart melted from that. She wants to help me...a slight smile tugged on my lips. I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinched, thinking I'm going to hit her.

"Ah...t-thanks...if you think like that..." I smiled slightly at her. A smile was also forming on her lips. She wiped her eyes using her hands.

"But still, if you need distraction, why that _woman_?" I chuckled softly at her. Well, Ginga and some of my friends, Hayate included, was not exactly on good terms. "She just wants to get in your pants."

"Hey, she's not that bad..." True enough though, Ginga openly showed her affections towards me or flirting as they called it. Resulting igniting my friends' and my...fans' tempers.

A silence regained over us but this time it's comfortable.

"Hey..." Hayate broke the silence. I turned my head to her. "You still need distraction?" I blinked at her question. Do I still need...?

"Hmm...I think...if it can...forget about _her_...I know it's not easy but if I really can forget about her, even if it's a little...yeah."

"Then...can I be?" she asked me with determination on her eyes.

"Eh? I don't want to use you as a distraction..." I was stopped by her finger on my lips. She smiled warmly at me."If I can help you, I want to."

I smiled the same to her. "Thank you..." then a question came onto me. "But how...?

She stared at me for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh yeah...how?" I had an incredulously look on my face as I stared at her. "You just said you want to help and you don't know?"

"Hey, I do want to help but it doesn't mean I know it." I rolled my eyes at her. I can't believe her, with that determination and warm words she said to me.

"Hmm distraction...distraction..." she started mumbling to herself while her hand caressed her imaginary beard. She suddenly snapped her fingers making me jumped. "I know! How about we became a couple?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "A couple...?" she nodded. "Yeah. A couple. Do you want to date me? See things if it worked out?"

"Um..." I stared at her. "Don't be offended but...I don't see you as a date candidate..." pain crossed her face and she overdramatically put her hand on her mouth after she gasped. "That's rude!"

"Hey, I don't mean it that way! Hahaha!" I laughed at her. "I'm just not ready...to date...I don't know..."

Sensing my true feelings, her features softened at me."I understand...so..." she put her hand on her imaginary beard again. "How about pretend couple?"

Pretend couple? That's sound acceptable. "That sounds okay."

"Then pretend couple it is?!" she excitedly asked as she held up her hand to me. I giggled at her. "Yeah...pretend couple." I put my hand onto her and we handshake to our new agreement. "I still don't understand it though."

"Don't worry. Just focused on me, like a real girlfriend. " Hayate then smirked. "Though if you want to get onto the next level..."

"Huh? Next level?" Her smirk turned into an embarrassed sheepish smile. "Um...fuck buddies?"

What? I tried to process what she just said but seeing a confused look on my face, Hayate continued. "...Sex friend?"

Finally it processed deep in my brain, my face exploded in to different shades of red. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, HAYATE?!" she laughed hard at my expression. "Oh my god...seriously?!...Oh my...! I can't believe you said that..."

She just continued laughing at me. "Y-your...face! Oh my effin...HAHAHAHA!" I ignored her as I calmed down myself.

"No! No s-sex! We're just pretending!" I glared at her. Her laughing thankfully stopped, she swept a tear from the corners of her eyes. "Okay okay calm down mate. So what do you want to call it?" I thought of a name. What would you out new relationship? Oh nothing? "I don't know..."

She rolled her eyes at me, she also thought of a name. Her face suddenly brighten up. "Ah! I know!"

"What?" I asked her sceptically.

"Then, can we call it...Sexless friends?"

I stared at her face, thinking about the name. "Sexless, like no sex." she explained. But wait. "But isn't that just...normal friends or something?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Well, we're a fake couple. Real couples have sex. We're pretending so no sex, and we're friends. Get it?"

"I don't know...it sound indecent." she really don't have to add the 'sexless'...

"Then what? you don't have anything to call it." She rolled her eyes at me again. "Besides, it sounded good." In what world is it good? "Alright, whatever suits it." I then remembered something.

"Um, what will we say about us? To our friends?" I asked as I thought about our friends and what will they say about it. "Nothing, we'll keep it a secret." She winked at me. I agreed though, I don't know how to explain about this.

"Hey, come on. We need to get back." She stood up and gestured for the door. I also stood up and we walked to the door.

"Sexless friend..." I whispered to myself, tasting the words as we went inside. I looked at Hayate's back as she went to a different direction. My lips curled up.

Hayate's right, it does sound good.

* * *

_In the middle of a chilly night, I feel a little warmth..._

_Just like this, Hayate and I have a secret relationship..._

* * *

**FUN FACT:** This story was supposed to be a harem. So Fate was supposed to have...*drum rolls* **5** sex**less **friends xD But turning this into a harem kinda ruined the plot and some future idea on the the future chapters. Now guess who are those friends.

Actually it's **6 **friends because...one is a guy.

Oh yes! I will pair Fate with a guy, fuck me right?! xD

P.S. ThartsAndKisses - yes yes, it's your favorite raccoon who won and the friend *throw moneys*

Have an awesome day to you!


	5. Where do we stand?

The warm sunlight hit me square in the face, waking me up. I slowly opened my eyes but squeeze them shut quickly as the light blinded me. I groaned as I tried to move but pain suddenly shot through my whole head feeling like a truck ran over it.

"O-ow..."

I rubbed my temple, trying to ease the head-splitting headache. After a few minutes, I became better but the headache was still there. For some reason, my head was literally blank as I tried remembering what I was doing before.

The first thing I noticed for a few moments later, I'm lying on a bed. I don't exactly remember going to bed. The second I noticed was something was draped over my body. The third was warmth on my back and something soft pressed on it. I was lying on my side, curiosity got into me so I moved to lay on my back and turned my head to where it is.

"Hi babe, sleep well?"

My eyes met another pair of eyes. I looked at the face that held an amusing smile confusedly. Seconds ticked by as I stared at it. One by one, pieces of memories came flying in to my head. Everything was vague but one thing was clear though, I was in a party. But wait, I know this very...well. I blinked as I looked down at the body beside me. I only saw half though as a blanket was covering us, it covered the body whole except barely above the breast to her head and the arm sticking out. But...it's bare.

"Last night was so good..."

That was the last straw as I became fully aware of the situation I'm in. I screamed like a madman, kicking the blanket off me and jumping out of the bed, ignoring my headache. My heart pounded loudly as I stood up beside the bed and stared down at the body lying, the blanket isn't covering her now. She was in a brown shorts and a blue bra. I looked down to see myself...fully dressed.

I rubbed my eyes to see if I'm hallucinating. What I'm seeing what true though, I'm still in my party clothes which was a white button up shirt with black vest over it, a black tie and black shorts. I gaped at myself before looking back at the laughing figure on the bed.

"Holy shit...AHAHAHAHAHA! That face...!" she held her sides as she laughed, little tears on the side of her eyes. I continued to gape at her as she dies of laughter. She wiped the tears off her eyes, giggling a little before speaking. "Chillax, dude. It's too early."

"Then explained _this_ to me, Hayate." I demanded as I glared at her, crossing my arms. Hayate sat up, laughing once more. "C'mon, I'm just kidding." She grabbed a teal tank top from out of nowhere and put it on.

I furrowed my eyebrows "You mean...n-nothing...happened?" she lifted her head and smirked "What? You want something to happen?" My face flushed red, I grabbed a pillow and threw it to her. She dodged the pillow like that matrix thingy before getting out of the bed.

"Change into those clothes." She gestured to a neatly folded clothes on a chair. As I was about to move, the headache returned making me groaned.

"Hangover?" Hayate giggled and I glared at her. I striped off my clothes and grabbed the wife-beater. "I don't remember drinking a lot to have a bad hangover..." I said in confusion. As I can remember I only drank one glass. That doesn't count. On the corner of my mind, a memory suddenly came up.

_I was sitting at the bar looking around when a glass was shoved into my face._

"_Hey, Fate-chan! Drink this! It's delicious!" I stared at the unfamiliar liquid and to Hayate who's beyond drunk now. "Uh...No, thanks." But she continued to shove it to my face. _

"_Drink it!" I sighed as I took it. Might as well taste it._

_Before I knew it, more than 5 glass of it were shoved against me by the drunk and a crowd was around me, cheering._

"_DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!"_

I blinked in shock. I turned around to glare at Hayate but she was already gone, like she knew it. I let out a frustrated growl and put on a black short. The smell of food wafted as soon as I got out of the room. I was nearly floating like those in cartoons as I followed the aroma.

Hayate's wearing a white frilly apron and bed hair sticking out to places as she fried some bacons, her back on me as I stood in the doorway. I don't know if there's still some leftover alcohol in my system or what because I just thought she's hot. Kicking myself in the face mentally, I almost jumped at Hayate's voice.

"Stop checking me out. Medicine's on the table." I glared daggers on her back, don't have the energy to argue because of the headache. Popping the medicine in my mouth I drank it with water, Hayate set the plates on the table.

"Hey, how come you don't have a hangover?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion "As I remembered, you're too wasted." Hayate just winked at me as she placed the eggs, bacon and sausages on the plates. "Magic~"

I sighed as I took a seat, not in the mood to _talk_ to Hayate. Sometimes, I don't know what to do about her. We started eating in comfortable silence until I noticed something.

"Where's everybody?" I questioned referring to the other occupants of the house, her cousins. "In their rooms. Suffering." She said nonchalantly, chewing a bacon. My fork paused mid-air as I let it sink in. Suffering? Did she mean hangover? I did saw her cousins in the party. But that's an odd way to say it. I shook my head and continued eating.

As I ate, the headache was lessening and memories came back to me. I glanced at Hayate, remembering our _agreement_. I was surprised I accepted it, I must be too drunk. It happened too fast. It will be a lie if I said this will work. No matter what, I can't forget about _her. _

"Hayate?" I put my utensils down and called out to her. She just hummed in response without looking up. "Where do...we stand?" I quietly said but enough to be heard. She stopped eating and looked up to me, raising an eyebrow. I bit my lip, feeling stupid for asking that question.

"We're still friends." She said then continued eating. I know we're still friends, I don't know why but I don't think we're exactly still 'friends'. I must be going crazy now. Hayate's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"It's more than friendship but less than a _real_ationship." She emphasized, chewing on a piece of bacon. "Still friends. Fake couple." I still feel uncomfortable for who knows what, I mean we kissed for god's sake. As I remember in the book, Friends don't kiss. I shook my thoughts away. I think too much deeply into this. "It's just like practice. Imagine I'm someone you like and do things to me that you like to do with them. That doesn't include sex." As if I didn't know that. " I'll also do it to you."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at what she said. "Wait, you mean...you like someone?" Hayate stopped moving for a moment then she moved again, as if she didn't stopped at all. Normal people wouldn't notice that but I fully **saw** that. Being her best friends for years and knowing her well paid off.

"No." She's being calm, of course, her speciality is hiding her emotions too well. I thought of everyone I know that might be a candidate for the president's affections. As if a huge lightbulb flickered to life above my head, I looked at Hayate wide-eyed. I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about it. My mouth formed a sly grin.

"Is it...Carim?" I said with a smug look on my face. Hayate fully stopped now and looked up, a pink tinge crossing her face. Oh my god! Did I got it right?!

"W-what are you talking about?" she stuttered. I patted myself on back mentally. It's rare for Hayate to show emotions, though she's denying it. "Please, Hayate don't deny it." I smirked at her, she just rolled her eyes and stood up to place the dishes on the sink.

I stood up also and put the dishes away, Hayate washed them. I leaned on the doorframe, looking at her. It's common knowledge that Hayate _likes_ Carim Gracia, the other librarian of the school. She openly flirted with her, saying cheesy pick up lines that got her many eye rolls from everyone who heard, and following her everywhere like a lost puppy. Did I mention she can feel or sniffed Carim when she's like, three rooms away? I feel stupid for not knowing that.

Hayate finished washing the dishes, she was going out of the room but I was blocking the door. "Flock off." She rolled her eyes again and pushed me out of the way harshly. Talk about rude. I gave her a grin and followed her to the living room. We sat on the sofa and she turned on the TV, flipping channels like a magazine. She ignored me.

I chuckled mentally. Suddenly a thought came to me. When Hayate was flirting her, Carim was also flirting with her. We thought at that time that they're already an item. But they said they're just friends. We got confused, Hayate likes her and Carim was giving vibes that she feels the same way. Did Hayate got rejected? I don't think so, even though she can hide her emotions, rejection was still too much but nothing was wrong with her since.

Pushing the thoughts aside, thinking about it too much does nothing to me. I relaxed on the sofa, glancing to the cheeky girl beside me. Still ignoring me huh? Oh well, I can relax all day, thanking it's a weekend. Hayate being Hayate, she won't talk to me anytime soon.

For the first time, I haven't thought of _her_.

* * *

Not much happened but hey.

Thanks everyone!

Have an awesome day to you!


	6. Maybe it's a bad idea

Hey wait! LOL people thought this was a harem! I said it was **supposed** to be. Turning this into a harem will ruined the plot and some future ideas. So this was not a harem, but you'll get hints of Fate's supposed to be sexless friends

**genetic-depression**- LOL I fucking love School Days! (sarcasm. love the killing though ;P) Now that I think about it, Hayate seems like setting Fate up with Nanoha and this was her 'trainings' xDDDDDDD but I can assure you, my friend, no one in this fic will snap. xD But you gave me the idea *grins* I don't know~ *shrugs*

Now, on with it!

* * *

Running my hand through my hair, straightening my uniform and tugging the ribbon once more, I smiled to myself at my full body mirror. I looked decent enough

I exited my room and I was greeted by the smell of food. I sat on one of the chair at the table, waiting for my mom to finished cooking.

"Good morning, Fatey." Lindy Harlaown, my mom in her police uniform turned around and smiled, greeting me with my pet name. "Good morning, mom." She patted my head and set the food on the table. I love being pampered by her.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs, a purple haired woman in a white coat then sat on the chair across from me. "Good morning." She smiled to us and we greeted back in chorus. "Good morning, mother" Precia Testarossa, my biological mother.

"Where's Chrono-nii?" We started eating; I manage to forget about my brother, Chrono. "He stayed up late last night. I think he'll be late." Mom said, furrowing her eyebrows. We giggled and went back to eating, a few minutes later my mother asked something that made me also choked. "So how's the party Fate? Got lucky?" she asked with a sly grin.

"M-mother!" I wiped my mouth, my face resembling a tomato right now. I looked to my side to get help from my other mom but she had a grin, a twinkle in her eyes saying she's interested now. I mentally cried myself out. God help me.

"W-w-what are you a-asking?!" I stuttered, my face becoming darker when they laughed. "T-the party was fun." I coughed in my hand and regained my composure. "And _no_, mother." I emphasized and glared at her. "Boo, you're no fun." She pouted and went back to eating. Here I thought my parents are worried about me. I can't tell though I have a _sexless friend_ now. No way. I sighed.

We chatted for a while, we finished eating and mom cleaned the dishes. "We're going!" my mother and I walked to the front door, at that time my brother came stumbling down the stairs in his pajamas. "Good morning, sleepy head." He glared at me playfully before ruffling my head. "Morning, kiddo." I swatted his hand away and fixed my hair, glaring at him. "You're going to be late! Eat your breakfast here!" he laughed and ran to the kitchen when mom shouted.

We leave the house, mother went to her car after kissing me on the cheek and I to the direction of the school. Lindy and Chrono aren't biologically my family, mother and Lindy married 2 years ago and we became officially a family. I love them to death though.

As I was walking, I saw a familiar auburn hair in the distance. I took and intake of breath. Okay, calm down. It was almost a long time ago when we walked together to school. Yeah, blame me. Encourging myself, I fasten my pace and when I was a few feet behind her, I called to her. "N-nanoha."

She didn't turn around and continued walking. I blinked. She didn't hear me? "Nanoha?" I called to her once more but no avail. I encouraged myself once more and put my hand on her shoulder. "Nanoha."

She jumped and squealed. "I-I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized and put my hand away. She turned around and seemed to relaxed when she saw me.

"Fate-chan...you scared me."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Nyahaha, It's okay."

We walked in a chocking awkward silence. Is she ignoring me when I called to her? No, it seems not. She seemed deep in thought when I saw her face. "Eh? Where's Suzuka and Alisa?" I questioned as I saw we're in the street where we're supposed to meet Suzuka and Alisa.

"Oh they texted me they went to school first. They have something to do. Hayate-chan also went first." I leave a note to myself to do something to Hayate later, I'm sure she set this up. We were once again in an awkward silence; the way to school seems longer than before. I can't take this anymore.

"W-what's wrong, Nanoha?"

"E-eh?" she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Y-you seemed deep in thought...I called you like three times..."

"O-oh...yeah..." she looked down to her shoes like it's the most interesting in the world. As I was going to open my mouth, she spoke.

"Um...we...Yuuno-kun and I had an argument..."

"Oh..." Of course, it's him. My mood dropped after I heard his name. Silence again. I'm not going to her encourage like saying 'make up to him' or something. Honestly, I don't care about it now.

Before I knew it, we were in front of the school now. We went to our class, I don't know if I greeted back to people who greeted me. I seemed to dozed off as the teacher walked in and the class was now full. The teacher started the lecture and I blocked out his voice. I don't have the mood to listen now.

Everything past like a blur, Lunch time came. I quickly exited the classroom so Nanoha or anybody wouldn't catch me. Having no destination in mind, I let my feet dragged me to nowhere. I blinked as I found myself in front of the student council room. I'm sure there isn't anyone here, the lunch bell just rang but I twisted the door knob and stepped inside with no idea what I'm going to do here.

First, the lights are off, of course it's dark. Second, the chairs were all on the side and the tables compressed together. Third, something white was on top of said tables. What the?

I slowly stepped closer to it, when I'm in a good distance I saw a blob of brown hair. Wait...I looked at the white thing covering, it's a comforter.

I threw away the comforter, and yes a body was lying down. I gaped at her as she stirred. I can't believe she made a makeshift _bed_ on top of the table, in the council room!

" Hayate, what are you doing?." I asked, more demanded. She just continued to stir until she's lying on her back.

"Ugh..."

Hayate groaned, not opening her eyes but I know she's awake now. I hit her forehead with my hand, not hard but enough to yelped. She rubbed her sore forehead, opening her eyes to glare at me. She really did sleep here.

"Is that how you wake up someone?! You wicked woman!"

"Why are you sleeping here? You skipped class?" she looked at me in confusion. I was so distracted that I didn't know if she's in class or not.

"You know..." she changed the subject. "I dreamed about you, me and Nanoha-chan...We had a threes-nevermind." I quirked an eyebrow at her, she just yawned before closing her eyes again.

"Hayate, get up." I sighed

"So I'm not moving~ I'm not moving~" she sang. I rubbed my face in frustration.

"I'm going to drag y-"

"Oh right!" she sat up fast, startling me. She looked at me with a smile, that _Hayate glint_ in her eyes. Oh no...

"We still haven't done anything." So good at changing the subject...

"Done anything what?"

She rolled her eyes at me "Duh! The 'sexless friend' thing?"

I gulped, suddenly having a bad feeling "W-what do you want to do?"

"Where do you want to start?" I blinked at her. "Start...?"

"Uh, yeah? What do you want to do first with Nanoha?" I flushed as she said that. No, bad thinking...

"U-uh...um...holding h-hands, I guess? I mean...couples do first that..."

"Aren't you always doing that?" Not anymore. But I kept that to myself.

"Okay okay, we'll start from that." She shook her head when she saw my face, knowing what I'm thinking. Hayate then raised her hand to me. I looked at the hand and to her face that held a smile.

"Gonna do it or what?"

"I...I'll d-do it..." What the heck...

I raised my arm shakily. W-why am I so nervous? Nanoha and I always do this, though I'm always a nervous wreck. I-I'm sure I held Hayate's hand once or two before...so why? What's with me...I can hear her heart beats...Eh? no...It's my heart beats...

"Oh wait." I jumped as she spoke. "I'll put on a blindfold." She grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and covered her eyes.

"W-w-what's with the blindfold?!" I shrieked but she ignored, raising her hand again. I gulped audibly and advanced my hand shakily.

W-what's with this development...anyway you look at it, this development has...

The feeling of something perverted or erotic...

Covering her eyes with a blindfold is having an opposite effect! The trembling is even worse!

"H-Hayate! S-stop t-t..trembling!"

"I-it's o-okay, F-fate-chan...you can do...i-it..." she perfectly stuttered nervously. Her perfectly breathing coming out as gasps that I almost believe it all. Oh god, I forgot this girl took acting lessons... Maybe t-this isn't a g-good idea...

To hell with it!

"I'll put on a b-blindfold too...!" I squeaked out as I pull out my handkerchief to put it on. This will work if I don't see her...

"I...I'm c-coming..." I stepped closer to her, my breathing uneven. I reached out my hand shakily to her... a little more, I can feel her heat...

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

"YAAAH!"

"...!"

I let out a shriek, Hayate gasped in surprise too as I felt something vibrating in my pocket.

My phone!

I took it out, almost dropping it with my shaky hand. I flipped it open and put in my ear, blindfold covering my eyes so I can't see the caller's name.

"H-HELLO?!" I screeched rather loudly.

"_Fate-chan?"_

!

"N-Nanoha?!" WHY IS SHE CALLING NOW?!

"_Eh? Fate-chan, is something wrong?"_

"A-ah! Nothing! W-w-why are you c-calling?"

"_You left class quickly. I was going to invite you to lunch. Where are you?"_

"U-u-h...I h-have things to d-do...but I-I'll have lunch with y-you..."

"_Great! If you see Hayate-chan, invite her too!"_

"Y-yeah, o-okay..."

"_Your voice is shaking...something wrong?"_

"Eh?! N-nothing! Ehehehe...w-where are we e-eating?"

If this continues...I won't be able to arrive on that side of the world!

...! Got it! I'll take advantage of this situation!

I'll pretend that the person in front of me is Nanoha!

Right now, I'm on a date with Nanoha...

"_Rooftop as usual!"_

T-then naturally take hold of her hand...

"Y-yeah..."

"_Oh yeah, do yo-OW!"_

I was startled when Nanoha suddenly shouted, my raised hand going forward abruptly...

"...!"

I heard Hayate squeaked. My hand landed on something...soft?

"_Oh sorry about that, someone just bumped me."_

"A-are you okay...?"

Er...? what's this sensation? So soft...

Hayate's hand...—Nanoha's hand is actually this soft?

...

I want to touch it again. I squeezed harder.

"F-fate...chan...h-hey..."

"_Nah I'm okay, it's just a little push."_

Over the line, I heard Hayate whispering to me.

What's wrong Haya-...Nanoha?

"Stooop...Fate-chan! S-sto...my chest...hurts..."

Eh...? I let that process in my mind...soft...hurts...

"EHHHHHHHHH?!"

"_Kya!"_

I-I thought it was Hayate's hand, but what I was touching...

"_W-what's going on?"_

"A-ah...no..."

...is Hayate's CHEST?!

An image of Hayate naked and flushed with my hand on her chest flashed in my mind.

What's with that image?!

...T-that means...I'm grabbing Nanoha's...! another image , now this time is Nanoha flashed in my mind.

Now, what's with THIS image?!

"_Fate-chan!? Hello!?"_

My body...has stiffened! I can't move my hand...!

"Let..g-...let...gooooooo!"

"Eeeehhhhh?!"

I felt arms pushed me and I stumbled back, landing on my back.

"_Eh?! Fate-chan?! What's going on?! I heard a scream..."_

"Ah, N-nothing! Er, yeah! I'll meet you on the r-rooftop" I quickly stammered, the blindfold sliding down my face. Hayate's blindfold was sliding down too, revealing her red face.

"_E-eh? Hold on...!"_

"Bye!" I pushed the end button a little too hard that it might broke.

I let my phone fall out of my hand, landing on the floor with a thud. I was gasping for air, I don't know why. Hayate was gasping too, her face red but mine was a lot LOT darker.

Oh god...

* * *

My breathing came back to normal, so is my composure but my face is still red. Hayate too.

"T-that was..."

"I'm sorry..." I quickly apologized. I can't believe that just happened...Oh my god. Wait...

I just **sexually harassed **my friend.

"I'm s-sorry! Nanoha called me...I got exticed..." I looked down on myself, shameful.

"So I thought it was a good chance...so I pretended that you were Nanoha..." I sighed. "I thought I was holding your hand, but it was your chest...I'm so stupid...so shameful..."

"..."

I was very VERY surprised when Hayate laughed. I mean, I assaulted her, I was expecting she'd punch me or something.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Fate-chan." She said as if reading my mind.

"Then..."

"It's okay." She flashed a grin at me, I flushed.

I stood up but my legs felt like jelly. Hayate hopped off the table but she lost her footing, colliding to me.

"Ahahaha! I'm sorry!" she laughed as she landed on top of me.

**CLICK!**

We both froze as a sounded came out. Light invaded the room as the door opened.

"Ah." Alisa said looking at us, still holding the doorknob, Suzuka behind her wide-eyed. She backed out and closed the door.

We lay on top of each other for a few moments looking at the closed door before I ran out.

Alisa was leaning on the wall across the door, Suzuka beside her.

"I-it wasn't what it looked like!" Alisa rolled her eyes at me.

"What a cliché line." Hayate laughed as she came out, shutting the door behind her.

"N-no...it wasn-"

"Yeah yeah, in a dark room and laying on top of each other. Nothing happened." Alisa walked off. "Hurry Nanoha-chan is waiting."

Suzuka looked at us weirdly. Her eyes went to Hayate before mine. I gulped at her intense gaze. She smiled, an unreadable expression on her face before following the Alisa.

I turned my to the side just as Hayate turned too. We looked at each other before Alisa shouted.

"Hey! Hurry the fuck up!"

Hayate laughed, walking to them.

Now this was so weird...I sighed before walking too.

I wonder if I will survive this...

* * *

Now anybody got any crazy ideas that you want Hayate and Fate to do? remember! no sex! xDDD shout it!

Thanks everyone!

Have an awesome day to you!


	7. Completely sober

"That's all for today."

Collective sighs of relief were heard after the meeting was done; even I can't help but sigh. The student council held a meeting for at least an hour. Usually members pay attention carefully but seem like they were very bored or out of it today, I also don't have the mood for a meeting.

Hayate's so called 'president persona' vanished as she announced the end of the meeting and replacing it was her goofy self. My mouth formed a slight smile. That girl can _really_ changed personalities. I shuddered as I remembered her _other_ personalities. I will not tell about that for everyone's sake.

I packed my things and stood up to head for the door before my name was called. I turned around, Vice Granscenic, a fellow student council member, approached with a pen held in his hand.

"Fate-san, here's your pen. Thanks for lending it to me." He smiled his dazzling smile and a dreamy look instantly crossed my face. "You're welcome, Vice-san." I took the pen, our hands brushed each other making me grin.

"How are you, Fate-san? You seem...out of it these days. You know..." he sheepishly scratched his cheek. He noticed! Well, everyone did noticed I was being weird, but still he noticed, making my grin bigger.

"I'm fine. Work and classes just stressed me up, but now I'm good as new." I said enthusiastically, he chuckled. "Well, don't overwork then. See you!" He waved at me before leaving the room. My hand still up after I waved and my grin still plastered on my face.

"You sure you're not straight?" I jumped as I heard a voice on my side and turned to see Hayate with a cocked eyebrow. I guess she saw our whole interaction, I rolled my eyes at her.

"I didn't say I'm not straight Hayate and just so you know, I like Vice-san only as a friend" This time she rolled her eyes.

"Please, you're in love with a girl. That doesn't make you straight. You swing both ways?"

"I don't swing in any way Hayate." Thankfully she decided to drop the subject and she locked the room after we exited. We head to the direction of the school's gate where Nanoha and the others were waiting for us.

Speaking of Nanoha, she came back to her usual self. I saw her and _him_ hanging out, so I guess they made up? Anyway, I don't care. I'm glad she came back because her dozing off on us is taking a toll on Alisa. Though, she was still acting odd sometimes around us.

As we walked to the gate, Hayate with nothing to do started singing a...rather weird song. Students that were still around turned their heads at us, as Hayate was singing loudly, with amusement on their faces.

"_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me~"_

I ignored Hayate and her song, I wouldn't want to know about that. Well, I was at least thankful it isn't awkward between us. Our first attempt in that 'sexless friend' thing was...godly awkward. I mean, nothing can go wrong about holding hands, right? Wrong.

Hayate being Hayate, her nature has anything except awkward. The next day she acted like our _attempt_ didn't happen at all. Not that I'm complaining. Still, our hands occasionally brushed when we reach out or grab things and that made her flushed a little, covering her chest. I know that girl is teasing me and she knows it affect me well. Sad but true.

We were now at the school's entrance and from the gate, I saw three figures.

"_The day we met..._

_Frozen, I held my breath..."_

I smiled instantly as a head turned towards us as if she can feel me close by.

"_Right from the start..._

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...beats fast..."_

Her face lit up when she saw me, completely ignoring her two friends she were talking to.

"_Colours and promises..._

_How to be brave..._

_How can I love when I'm afraid to...fall..."_

She smiled her dazzling thousand-watt smile. It was nothing compared to Vice or anything or anyone. This was the one that made me fall.

"_But watching you stan-"_

Before I took a step, I turned around.

"Hayate, shut up." I glared at my companion, stopping her singing. She pouted and mumbled something about ruining the good part. She walked past me as she sulks. I chuckled to myself softly. That girl, really.

"About time now." Alisa huffed when we finally made it to them. She and Hayate started to argue. I ignored them and turned to the other two who were ignoring them also.

"Fate-chan." Her smile got bigger, it's infectious. On the corner of my eye I saw Suzuka smiled at us before calming down Alisa and Hayate.

"Nanoha..." I breathed out her name. Although I'm still hurting inside, I can't help but fall for her again. These were the times I can breath, I can be selfish and enjoy her for myself. We continue to stare at each other until someone dragged us.

"Hey Nanoha-chan, where's your pet?" Hayate asked as we walk down the streets. I _slightly _glare at her for being rude for calling Nanoha's ...well, scratch that it was funny, I can see Alisa holding her laughter and Suzuka smiled amusedly. Can't help it if _he_ looks like an animal but still it might offend Nanoha. I was surprised though when she laughed it off.

"Oh he's at the library, doing duties or something."

"Nerd." Hayate snorted. We chatted for a while then Hayate suddenly snapped her fingers, remembering something.

"Oh right! I forgot something!"

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I know that 'something' is bad, it's coming from _Hayate._

"Let's go to a club! Girls' night out!" she said excitedly. I'm right.

"Are you out of your mind? It's still a school day tomorrow, Hayate."

"So? We can go but not drinking." I somehow doubted that.

"We're underage, Hayate. All the clubs here won't let us in."

"Just trust me." She winked at me. I know Hayate got a lot of connections here; she can kill somebody if she asked it. Just letting a group of underage to a club is like a piece of cake for her.

"Hmm...Hayate-chan's right. We haven't hang out in a while." I can't believe Suzuka agreed to that hobbit. I looked at Alisa, she seemed to like the idea. Turning to my last hope, Nanoha has a smile that said she agreed to it. Oh god...

I reluctantly give in not before rolling my eyes. The last party did got my mind out of work. I guess it won't hurt to loosen up today. We walked in a comfortable silence after Hayate gave us the time we supposed to meet. The silence continued for a minute until, of course, Hayate broke it. In the Hayate way.

"_Like a virgin~ _

_Touch for the very first time~"_

* * *

Hayate lied.

Of course she'd lie.

She's already gulping her 6th glass of alcohol and she's very drunk. I rolled my eyes for how many times now as I watched her.

We're already inside the club called 'UndEr'. I was confused at the name and asked Hayate about it but she didn't answer. My question was answered when we walked into the club, not before that shady nod from the bouncer who resembled a wrestler more than anything at the front and Hayate's, to be greeted by teenagers, who were about our age, dancing, drinking or playing. Basically all underage. I can even spot a few people from our schools and some from other schools that looked like freshmen. I turned to Hayate to demand an explanation but she's already gone. That hobbit...

Hayate suddenly stood up, grabbing my arm and Nanoha's who's beside me. She led us on the middle of the dance floor, bodies surrounded us. A new song started, blasting out of the speakers.

_1, 2, 3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And I'm caught in between_

Hayate put one arm on my shoulder and the other on Nanoha's as she started dancing..._grinding_ on us. I stiffened, I watched her body moved up and down and I can _feel_ her. I noticed Nanoha isn't moving and saw her also frozen in spot. The people around us cheered loudly and also started danci-...grinding on each other.

_1, 2, 3_

_Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves –Oohh–_

_Countin'_

My mind stopped working. What is she thinking?! Did the alcohol got into her brain? So this is what alcohol do? I'm thankful for I didn't drink those.

_Merry the more_

_Triple fun that way_

_Twister on the floor_

_What do you say?_

Even though without alcohol in her system, Hayate would still do things.

_1, 2, 3_

_**Nanoha**__, __**Fate**__, and __**Hayate**_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves –Oohh–_

_Countin'_

As the chorus started again, Hayate sang the lyrics and I heard my name. I don't know if I imagined it or not because of the loud music and the cheering around us.

I probably blacken out while standing because I snapped awake and the song already ended, Hayate nowhere in sight. Nanoha still on my side though, not moving.

"Nanoha? Nanoha!" I tapped her shoulder, she slightly jumped.

"Fate-chan...?" she slurred, her cheeks flushed. Is she drunk? Am I the only one who doesn't drink here?

"Hey, let's go sit down..." she grabbed my arm when I moved. I looked at her in confusion. "Nanoha...?"

"Let's dance, Fate-chan..." A new song rolled in and the sound of piano floated out of the speakers. I instantly recognized it. Oh my god...

_You know, that my love ain't goin' nowhere,_

_And baby girl did know you're so precious and rare?_

Nanoha smirked, _smirked, _at my frozen face. I couldn't get that adorable yet hot expression out of my mind. She danced but I didn't move. She giggled. "Come one, dance!"

_I just wanna show my appreciation, girl I got this craving for you..._

_Baby come and kiss my lips - would you mind if we do it like this?_

She grabbed my hand and placed them on her hips. My breath hitched at how enjoyable the feeling of my hands there. "Just moved with me, okay...?" she whispered into my ear as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I let out my breath, gulped and nodded.

_I want you on top -to start off-, I want you to find your favourite spot -uh oh-_

_When you find it make your body rock, you got my heart; I'm gonna finish what you start, make your love come down._

_Then I'm gonn' get on top -my turn- and once I get there I'm not gonna stop -ohh noo- till I feel your body gettin' hot_

_You got my heart, wanna take you to the top, make your love come down_

I danced robotically. Dancing wasn't really my thing. Nanoha started _grinding_ on me. Now that I felt my heart stopped. _Nanoha_. _Grinding._ That two doesn't fit well. Nanoha was innocent, she wouldn't do thing like this. Then I remembered it. 'Looks can be deceiving'. I believe it because a certain brunette is like that but Nanoha isn't. But she's drunk, the wonders of alcohol can do amazing things. Her body touched in ways that made me hotter and hotter as seconds passed.

When I looked into her slate blue eyes, the color were much darker. I felt my knees grow weaker as I stared into her. And that happens...

Eyes closed shut, her head moved forward. I felt something warm and wet...pecked on the skin of my neck. I tilted my head to give her more room as the chorus of the song drowned out the world around us. She started leaving hot, open mouthed kisses, lightly nipping, along the expanse of my neck. I moaned softly, my breathing coming out in small gasps.

Something hot and wet began licking my neck. She traced her tongue at a soft spot, a throatily moan escaped my lips. She started sucking, biting and licking the area. A bruise certainly formed there.

Her arms around my neck fell to my shoulders and tightened her gripped. My hands on her waist began to travel, moving up...up...up...up...until it lay right underneath her breasts. She grinded harder into me, tingles shot through my whole body, electrified by the things she was doing to me.

Nanoha bit a particularly spot on my neck that caused me to let out a deep moan. Her hand's gripped on my shoulders hardened. She licked, sucked and bit creating another bruise.

Cheering suddenly rang around, the song ended and faded out. My whole body literally stopped working as I snapped back into reality. I felt Nanoha stiffened, her head still buried on my neck. After a few moments, she moved backwards.

"U-uh...I-I feel...sick. I need to...go to the bathroom..." she hastily said and sprinted to the bathroom. I stood here, on the middle of the dance floor frozen.

"Fate-chan? Fate-chan, helloooo~?" I heard a drunk voice that sounded like Alisa. I was still lost and only focusing on what just happened. "You look like you step on a dog shit, Fate-chan~"

I came back to my senses when I sat on a stool. I realized Alisa dragged me to the bar. Suzuka was beside me drinking and Alisa walking to where Hayate is.

"Are you okay?" Suzuka asked me worriedly since I was just staring into space.

"H-huh?! Ah...y-yeah..." I stuttered. She stared at me before gulping down her drink. I think that was her 4th alcoholic drink but she doesn't look drunk. Guess, she can control her liquor?

"She didn't drink." She said after she gulped down her drink.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Nanoha. She hasn't drank anything besides water." She stood up and went to where Alisa and Hayate were. I only stared at where she has been, not getting about what she said. I looked to where she went and saw Nanoha going there. We made a brief eye contact before she looked away. Suddenly it clicked in my mind.

Nanoha did all of that _completely_ sober.

* * *

**A/N:** Heyooooo! rushed this because it's already like 4:30 AM here -.-

This chapter seems like musical, huh? I was going to add more songs there but it already went passed the word limit.

Now why this was musical? few days ago, I watched the movie Pitch Perfect. I surprisingly love it. I thought it was just another stupid cheesy musical movie, but nope! Very different and nice song choices.

Anyway, anyone still reading?! review!

Have an awesome day to you!


End file.
